rsrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate's Treasure
Details Description: Redbeard Frank knows where secret pirate treasure is hidden, it may require some work to persuade him to let you know where though. Starting Point: Port Sarim's bar. South of it will be Redbeard Frank. Talk to him. Difficulty: Novice. Length: Short. Requirements: None. Items Needed: Karmaja rum, 90 gp, and a white apron. Walkthrough First of all, find a white apron. These can be bought in Varrock's clothing store as well as from other players, now also found hanging in Gerrant's Fishy Business. Then go to Port Sarim and talk to Redbeard Frank. Redbeard Frank will want you to get him some Karmaja rum. So, walk south on the docks to see three sailors, Captain Tobias, Seaman Loris, and Seaman Thresnor. Talk to any one of these sailors to board the ship to Karmaja for 30 gp. On Karmaja, make your way west towards Karamja Spirits Bar. On your map, it will have a picture of a beer. Walk inside and trade with the bartender. Buy one Karmaja rum. Do not leave the island just yet. If you do, the customs guards will take your rum away as Asgarnia banned the imports of spirits. Go back towards the ship, but before you reach the customs guards, go north to talk to Luthas, the owner of a banana plantation. Talk to him and he will hire you as his worker. He also says that his crates are not searched by the customs guards. So, he wants you to put some bananas inside his crate outside his store. Agree to help him. Walk outside his store and then go back west and enter the banana plantation beside his house. Click on the banana trees to obtain bananas. Grab about 10. Next, walk towards the crate outside Luthas' store. Use your rum with the crate to hide it. Next, use the bananas with the crate. When you can no longer put any more bananas in your crate, talk to Luthas and obtain your payment. Ask him where the crate goes, and he will tell you they go to a person named Wydin who owns the food store in Port Sarim. So talk to the customs officers and go back to Port Sarim. When you get off the ship, find the food store, which should be south a bit. Enter the store and look for a door at the back of the store. Try to enter it, but you will be stopped by Wyvin. He tells you only employees can go there. Ask to work for him, and if you have your white apron on you, he'll agree. So enter the room and search the crate in the room. You should find your rum. Take it and go back to Redbeard Frank. Frank gave you a key to a chest in a bar in Varrock. So go to Varrock and go to the southern entrance, and stand outside the sword shop. To the east, there should be a bar. It will be the Blue Moon Inn. Go upstairs in the bar and look for a chest in one of the rooms. Use the key you got from Frank on the chest to obtain a note. It will give you a clue to the treasure's location. You have to go to Falador's park. So go to Falador, and then look for the park. It is north of the eastern bank. It is very large and cannot be missed. But before you do that, there is a building nearby that has a spade inside it. Try to find the spade, and once you have it, enter the garden. Now look for a statue of Saradomin. Look at where he is pointing. Now, look for an open spot of dirt around flowers and paths. The X is in the same line as the statue, so make sure you're in the line the statue is pointing to. Stand on the dirt and click on your spade to dig. You will obtain the treasure and be done the quest. Reward * 2 Quest Points. * A gold ring. * A cut emerald. * 450 gp.